


Picnic of Emotions

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Stan is a little depressed and the Losers comfort him





	Picnic of Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh Im not sure I like this, but enjoy.

Stan felt a cage surround him. His emotions clouded his mind. For the past week, he didn’t come out of his room, unless it was for the bathroom or food. The Losers have been inviting him out for days, but he just didn’t feel like it.

 

But now Andrea and Donald were forcing him to go hang out with his partners, they even made him miss Temple for it.

 

Stan was outside the Aladdin, waiting for his lovers. They’d planned to have a picnic that day and the park wasn’t too far of a walk.

 

‘You could leave now. If you did, you’d be home soon,’ The voice in Stan’s head says.

 

Stanley shakes his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head.

 

‘Leave right now. Go.’

 

But Stan felt happy that he was here, albeit a little upset.

 

He saw his friends walking up the sidewalk. They all looked happy.

 

Bev was down to visit from Portland. She’s been visiting more now that she had her driver’s license.

 

Her hair was in Dutch braids and her sundress was flying in the wind.

 

The boys tagged alongside her, Bill holding the picnic basket in front of him and Richie has the blanket over his shoulder.

 

“Stan the Man!” Richie says, hugging Stan.

 

“Hey, Rich,” Stan shyly smiles.

 

“R-ready to g-go?” Bill asks. Stan nods.

 

They start walking on the sidewalk, and Stan loves it when is partners start to bicker.

 

“Richie, slow down, you know Eddie has baby legs!” Mike says.

 

Richie stops to wait for the group.

 

“I don’t have baby legs, Mikey!” Eddie responds, making them laugh.

 

When they get to the park, Richie lays out the blanket, straightening out the corners and Beverly sets the picnic basket down.

 

“Bev packed your favorites!” Eddie says to Stan.

 

They all lie down on the blanket, Bev sitting down and emptying the basket. She took out paper plates, plasticware, and some water bottles. She passed them out and took out a fruit bowl. All of Stan’s favorite fruits were in it, blueberries, apples, watermelon and pineapples.

 

Stan felt his heart warm. They listened.

 

Mike rested his head in Bev’s lap, eating some of the pineapple.

 

“Mm! This is so good, Bev!” Eddie says when he eats his bite.

 

“Thanks, boys,” Bev replies, taking a bite herself.

 

The fruit tasted fresh. Not those shitty fruit bowls premade by the grocery store.

 

Once everyone was done with their fruit, Bev takes out some sandwiches.

 

“I made you some egg salad, Mikey,” Bev smiles, handing Mike his sandwich.

 

Everyone else had either ham or turkey.

 

Stan felt his worries going away, but he wanted to say something.

 

“Where’ve you been, Stanny?” Ben asks.

 

Stan shrugs. “I’ve just been feeling sad recently.”

 

Eddie scooches over to Stan’s side.

 

“It’s my Gramma, I just came back recently from her funeral and-”

 

Stan hugs Eddie tightly.

 

“What do you need, babe? We’ll do anything,” Mike says.

 

“I just need a hug.”

 

The Losers set their plates down, crawling over to Stan and enveloping him in a group hug.

 

The hugs help the Losers a lot. Whenever they get depressed, hugs are the go-to coping mechanism.

 

“Don’t w-worry, love,” Bill says.

 

This picnic was the best thing ever for them, their emotions seem to come out more when they eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! I've had a really bad case of writer's block with the IT and Stranger Things fandom so I'll be doing Andi Mack and Dear Evan Hansen from now on. The other projects that are excluded from this is Hope and Beyond: Two Souls bc I already have those ready.
> 
> Love, Abbey Elizabeth.


End file.
